


Tumblr Prompts

by Shugo_Ookami



Series: Dorian and Ru'riro [12]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8638459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shugo_Ookami/pseuds/Shugo_Ookami
Summary: Collection of small prompts, will probably consist of short fics





	1. Chapter 1

“It would be a lot easier to have someone else do that for you.” Dorian said, watching in amusement as Ru’riro tried to adjust the earring in his left ear. Again. For the seventh time today. But who was keeping track. Chuckling, he moved closer to the other as the elf gave an exasperated huff and let his right hand drop. “May I?”

“Go ahead.” Ru’riro muttered, turning his head slightly so Dorian could take a look. When he didn’t feel anything, he turned his head back to the other with a questioning look on his face. “What?”

“How...how did it get tangled in your hair?” There was a moment of silence before they both started laughing. “I’m serious, Amatus! It is tangled up in your hair. That is why you were having difficulties!”

“Not because I only have one hand?” Ru’riro said, snorting as he started laughing again about the situation. “Who would’ve thought. The former Inquistor. Thwarted by his own jewelry getting caught in his hair. It’s not even that long!” He was forced to stop moving as Dorian tilted his head away to start the untangling process. He could feel when some strands were freed, making him realize that he had indeed been irritated by the feeling for quite some time but hadn’t pinpointed it down until now. Once he was free, he let out a sigh and turned his head to look at Dorian. “Thank you, ma’lath” He said, smiling happily before he leaned up to press a kiss against the human’s cheek.

“Couldn’t let you continue to struggle with it. As funny as it was to watch you.” Dorian said, eyes alight with amusement as he wrapped his arms around the elf. “Ready then?” He got a nod from the other before they parted from each other to head out for the night.


	2. Shirt Thief

It was one thing to lose one shirt but when the third one goes missing in a short period of time, one becomes extremely suspicious. Especially when one of said missing shirts ends up being on an elf who didn’t have that particular shirt about a week ago. “Amatus?”

“Hm?” Ru’riro hummed, looking up from the pile of pillows he had nestled himself on for the afternoon. Raising an eyebrow at the look he was getting from Dorian, he rolled over on his side to face the human. “Something wrong?”

“How long have you had that shirt?”

Smirking, Ru’riro stretched out a bit before he burst out laughing as he practically HEARD the other’s eye roll at him for the action. “I was wondering when you were going to notice. I’ve had this one for like a month.”

“So the other two then” Dorian huffed, walking over to the dresser and started rifling through it. Sure enough, the other two missing shirts were folded up in the corner of the base. “You, Amatus, are horrible. These are some of my favorites.” He said, looking towards the elf before he felt slightly overwhelmed with affection as he saw the other. “And now my favorite is wearing a favorite.

That got a groan from Ru’riro and a pillow tossed in the Vint’s general direction. “That was awful. You’re awful.” He let out a gasp as he felt Dorian flop on top of him on the pillow pile. “And heavy.” He grumbled but he squirmed around until they were situated correctly. They looked at each other for a moment before they both chuckled. “You do know you aren’t getting them back any time soon right?”

“I had a feeling.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr!](http://drabblesallday.com/)


End file.
